Third Time's the Charm
by BookwormRaven205
Summary: Submit your own flock member. 12 to 14 members chosen. CLOSED.
1. Submit your character

Hi people,

Yeah I know this is being done a lot but I want to do one.

You submit your own flock member!

So here are the rules: They have to have wings. No exceptions. The most powers the can have are two (unless you give me a good reason for them to have more.) They can't be older than seventeen.

The original flock will appear; maybe Fang's gang if I decide to do this after Angel.

That's basically it, oh and there will be two flocks you can submit your characters into; the one lead by the girl or the one lead by the guy.

So here's the info:

Name:

Nickname:

Age:

Gender:

Rank in flock:

Which flock: (Boy or girl leader?)

Appearance (human):

Personality:

Appearance (wings):

Likes:

Dislikes:

History:

Weakness:

Strengths:

Crush: Yes or No. Who? (It can be someone new or someone already in the books if you want the character to have one.)

Fashion sense: (if any)

Other:

And this is not first come first serve! I will pick the best choices.

There will be about twelve spots open; maybe fourteen, depends on what you give me.

So, good luck.

-BookwormRaven205


	2. Members

**Okay so far this is what I have for the characters I will be using. If you don't get picked look at the bold underneath the names. This will be important and involves your characters.**

Hudson Alexander

Ellie Zara

Lucy Brianna (Lulu)

Thunder

Storm

Lightning

Aurora

13

Tyler

Nocah

Ryan

Emmett

Kristy

Lucifer (Lucy)

Noel

**Those are the characters I will be using. If I didn't use yours I'm sorry but this was a hard choice considering they were all really good. I also have some news:**

**Since this will be an army once all of the flocks have met, I wanted to ask you that didn't get chosen if you wanted me to add a sort of mini-flock with your characters. **

**Also, I have the characters but the ranks are sort of confusing so I'll show you what I have so far.**

**Leaders**

Hudson

Aurora

13

**Second in command **

Ellie

Lucy

Tyler (for Aurora)

(insert other in here)

**So one of the characters needs to be the second in command for 13. Which shall it be?**

**Oh and give me your opinion for the mimy-flock.**

**Please, It's my birthday!**

**Really it is, I'm 14 now! **


	3. Ranking

**So Flocks have been chosen:**

Hudson's flock

Leader- Hudson

SIC- Ellie & Lucy

**Crush, crush, crush.**

Member-Noel

**She has a crush on Ryan. So yeah…**

Member-Ryan

**I'm not saying anything 'bout him. :P Sucks for you.**

Member-Kristy

**She'll be crushing and very soon. But I'm not saying who…**

**So that is Hudson's flock. Up next is the army or bigger flock.**

**For the girl's flock I chose two leaders because I thought that since they have more people they both have different responsibilities. **

Girl's Army

Leaders- Aurora & 13

**Aurora will be the more violent leader. 13 can and will be mean but she's the more protective one of the flock and knows how to have fun. **

SIC- Tyler & Emmett

**Tyler is Aurora's second in command and Emmett's 13's. These boys are the ones that make sure these girls don't do something stupid. **

Member- Thunder

Member- Storm

Member- Lightning

**These three are always together and very protective of each-other.**

Member- Lucifer

**This one I think is the random and funny one in the group. The one that makes sure they all have fun.**

Member- Nocah

**So those are the positions for now. If anyone has a problem with them tell me and I will try to change them.**

**So for the story what I shall do is the first couple of chapters will be based on the characters and their history. After that it will get interesting.**

**So one or two more character chapters and then I will give you the history of the Leaders.**

**-BookwormRaven205 **


	4. AN

**Hello people! **

**No in case you were wondering I'm not dead.**

**And sadly this isn't an update but I will be continuing this story, I just haven't had time to write chapter one.**

**It's only half written and I'm suffering from excessive writer's block right now, that and I'm having trouble sleeping.**

**But don't worry because I will be continuing this story.**

**If I don't update in at least a week (two tops) please feel free to fill my message box with messages about my promised update.**

**For now I'll be dreading High-School and preparing for it at the same time.**

**~BookwormRaven205 **


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay so first chapter! Finally, so this only shows a couple of characters but I'm going to add them on as the story progresses, so for now please enjoy! **

**And I don't own Maximum Ride but you already knew that...**

Hudson's POV

I watched as they threw the new girl into her cage. The guy who brought her in quickly walked away. "You okay?"

She sat up and nodded. "I'm fine." She stretched her hand out through the bars of her cage. "Noel."

I shook her hand. "Hudson."

She looked around. "How long have you been here?"

I shrugged. "My whole life."

She looked at me, eyes wide. "They've kept you here your whole life?"

I nodded. "Why did they move you?"

"I never stay in one place too long."

We didn't get to say more because the door was opened. We stayed quiet as they walked past he rows of cages.

Two that were talking looked to be about our age. I looked over at Noel, she shrugged.

The oldest girl went to one of the cages and opened it. "I'm supposed to save the whole world, remember?"

The boy with black hair spoke. "You know we can't save them all."

She turned to look at him. "Well I'm going to start with these guys, start popping latches."

They started letting all the mutants out, Noel spoke up. "Who are you? Why are you doing this?"

The girl opened her cage and extended her hand. "Kids don't belong in cages." Noel took her hand and walked out.

The girl came to my cage next; I got out and every other experiment was just standing there. The kids who broke us out started to run, I looked at Noel and she just shrugged and we followed them.

We walked out to what looked like a sewer. The others were stopped in the front. There were Erasers blocking the exit.

I looked at the lead Eraser. Ari.

I looked over at Noel and she was looking at him with hate.

The older girl said something to the dark haired boy and he motioned for us to follow him.

We walked through a dark tunnel he was in front and we were in the back.

I walked next to Noel. "Who are they?"

She shrugged. "Whoever they are, they're getting us out."

The guy stopped at a door and opened it, the tunnel got very bright. We shielded our eyes from the sun and walked out.

We were outside, I looked around and the place we were in looked empty.

Everyone kept walking until we reached what must have been a park. Noel looked at me. "What do we do now?"

I looked around. "We have to get out of here, the thing is; how."

She smiled. "Leave that to me." She walked over to the guy with black hair. "It was nice knowing you but we're leaving."

The guy standing next to him spoke. "You're not staying?"

She shook her head. "You've got a full plate; we don't want to be a bother. But thanks for getting us out of there, if you ever see us again and need help; just ask."

She walked over to me. "Ready?" she nodded. "Well in that case, let's go."

()()

Two months later

I looked over at Noel that was in the cage next to me. "How did they even know where we were?"

She shrugged. "I don't know but we have to get out of here."

I was about to respond but kept my mouth shut as they brought someone else into the room. He was put in one of the empty cages next to us.

He had blonde hair that looked kind of long. He watched the guy leave then looked at us. "You're the new kids?"

I nodded. "If you can call us that, then yes, we're the new kids."

Noel looked at him. "How long have you been in here?"

He shrugged. "I don't really know."

She smiled. "I'm Noel, that's Hudson."

He nodded. "Ryan."

"Nice too meet you Ryan, do you by any chance know how to get out?"

He looked around. "I know how to get us out of the building; not the cages."

I grinned. "Leave the cages to us."

It was a whole our before anyone came back in the room but when they did it was two Erasers with one scientist.

They opened mine and Noel's cages, I looked at her and she gave me a small nod.

As soon as they let us out we each took out one Eraser. The guy ran out as we finished them off. Noel headed to unlock Ryan's cage as I ran to the door.

They quickly walked out of the door and I closed it behind me. "Do you know the way?" Ryan nodded.

"Come on, follow me." He started walking to the left until we heard the alarm blaring.

We all took off running, as we turned we found a window. Ryan looked at us. "You two go first, if they catch me I know how to get out again."

Noel nodded and kicked the window, making the glass fall and break. She jumped out and stretched her wings.

I jumped out after her and stayed in the air waiting for Ryan to come out.

I was about to go in after him when I saw that he jumped out of the window. Noel and I flew up to him before flying away. He looked a bit distracted. "You okay?"

He nodded. "Yeah, just glad to be rid of that place."

**So please tell me what you think, do you like it or hate it? Do you want me to hurry up with the story? Well that one isn't possible and don't blame me blame public education! I swear there is no upside to having all advanced classes only a downside, homework and a lot of it!**

**So I'm so sorry if the next chapter takes about a month to post. -_-" **


End file.
